1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linerless pressure sensitive adhesive-backed label webs and to method and system for handling linerless, pressure sensitive adhesive-backed label webs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,981 to William A. Jenkins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,800 to Petteruti; U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,701 to David M. Uland; U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,377 to Keller et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,050 to James R. Kline; and LINERLESS ADDENDUM, 1998 Monarch Marking Systems, Inc.
In handling linerless, pressure sensitive adhesive-backed label webs, it is frequently required to guide or support a strip of the label web. A guide or support may be disposed anywhere along a web path for the label web. The guide or support may be stationary or movable. The sticky, pressure sensitive adhesive may catch on or stick to the guide or support so as to be detrimental to the reliable, unimpeded, smooth advance of the label web.